Mikans and Strawhats
by Kaiisan
Summary: a collection of one-shots and drabbles between Luffy/Nami, with hints of Robin/Zoro and maybe more! Will include some AU or OOC-ness depending on my mood. T just in case - COMPLETE!
1. A Kiss

**Mikans and Strawhats**

**Hey, Kiss Me**

"Namiiiii~, what's a kiss?" Luffy burst into the navigator's room, making her jump in fright and spill her ink.

"LUFFY WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT ENTERING MY ROOM?" she screamed.

"Hm? Oh yeah, knock first, _shishishishishi._" he grinned sheepishly, knocking on the open door. She was still angry though.

"Look what you've made me do!" she screeched, holding up a piece of parchment covered in ink. His mouth made a litte 'o' shape. He looked really apologetic.

"Sorry Nami. I really am." She sighed.

"Its fine. I'll just re-write this later. What did you want, Luffy?"

"Do you know what a kiss is?"

Nami spluttered. "Doesn't everyone?"

"No," he pouted. "I have no idea."

Nami almost burst out laughing. She fell back in her chair, cackling. "You're telling me you don't know what a kiss is?"

Luffy frowned and sprang onto Nami's bed. "I tried asking the guys but they laughed too. Robin said to see you." he mumbled from his place head-first on her pillow. She frowned, silently cursing herself for ever telling Robin her crush on their captain. She sighed and sat on the bed next to him.

"Sit up." she ordered. He sat up beside her, their skin brushly, making Nami blush. "A kiss is when your lips touches someone else's skin, like their lips." Luffy cocked his head in a comical way. "Huh?"

"For example," she sighed, "if you, Luffy, really like a girl, as in, _more than nakama_, then you would kiss her on her cheek or on her lips..." Nami broke off because Luffy was looking at her intently, his head moving closer to hers by the second.

"I like you." he breathed, and Nami sucked in her breath in surprise. "More than nakama. You take my breath away, you're so beautiful. I love your smell, you smell of mikans and flowers. I love how cute you look when you concentrate, and when you laugh I tingle all over. Kiss m-"

Nami pulled him to her and kissed him full on the lips. He learned fast, Nami thought and he parted her lips with a moan. His hands found her face and he cupped it as he broke for air. He was blushing just a bit, though he looked happy. Nami smiled, flustered. She leaned back onto her pillow and pulled on Luffy's rubbery cheeks until he lay slightly over her to hear what she had to say.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Nami." he grinned. He then, hesitantly, gave her a kiss of his own. Okay, he was still a bit unsure of what to do with his hands, but he settled with wrapping himself around her, until they lay side by side in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>fun fun fun! I love LuffyNami! xD R&R please?**


	2. Your Smile

**Yes ! Thank you for soooo many reviews! I only left this overnight and I got loads! cheers dearies!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikans and Strawhats<strong>

**Your smile**

Today was just _not_ Nami's day. First of all, it was that time of the month, so every little problem became a freaking catastrophe, and she was more cranky than she usually was. The crew avoided her around this time, to the point where even Robin would play it safe and hide in the library from the feisty red-head. Sadly, the captain never noticed the change in his navigator's mood when she came back from town that day; that was also the problem, she found _no bargains_. She also couldn't find anywhere to buy ink and paper for her maps, nor a new cute top for Nojiko's birthday coming up. As soon as she jumped aboard the Thousand Sunny she was fuming to boiling point.

"Why does this world HATE ME?" she screamed at no-one, and all crew members in the area darted for cover as she stalked off to her room.

* * *

><p>Luffy noticed that Nami hadn't shown up for dinner.<p>

"Vers nmi(Where's Nami)?" he yelled through a mouthful of meat. Robin nodded her head towards the door.

"She's currently tending to her mikans, but I wouldn't bother her if I were you."

"Vhy?"

"It's a woman thing, Luffy." Robin smiled gently, but it only confused Luffy more. Why was acting strange and crankier than usual a woman thing? Guys can be cranky too.

He grabbed Nami's plate of food. Before Sanji could slap his hand away he stretched his hand back.

"Don't steal her food!" Sanji growled.

"I'm not," Luffy pouted, swallowing the last of his meat. "I'm going to take this to her."

Sanji and the crew sweat dropped. "But you'll eat it all before you get to her!"

"Then," Luffy said evenly, "give me two plates."

Sanji eyed him warily, but gave him another plate full. Luffy very calmly got up and ignored the aroma of tastey meat, and headed for the mikans.

"Nami?"

The red-head whirled, seeing her captain standing infront of her with two plates of meat, one already half empty.

"Hey there."

"You okay?"

"No." she glared. Luffy tipped his head questionally and she sighed, patting the ground next to her where she'd been sitting, glaring at the ocean like it was all it's fault.

"Wanna tell me?"

"Hmmph."

"Well, eat something instead." He passed her the full plate.

"Not hungry."

"Okay, then eat this." He passed her the half-full plate, which Nami could now see was shaped into a smile. She let a small laugh escape her lips.

"...Baka." she whispered, grabbing an 'eye' and nibbling thoughtfully. Together they sat in blissful silence as they watched the sun go down on the horizon. It wasn't until after a while that Nami noticed that Luffy wasn't watching the sun set at all; rather at her, with an unusual look of concern.

"I don't like it when you're upset." he whispered. She frowned, feeling stupid tears gather in her eyes.

"Mm, had a bad day." she mumbled, staring down at her hands. She gasped when she felt Luffy's arms strech and pull her under his arm and leaning into him, her legs resting over his. She could feel his heartbeat under his vest.

"Please tell me Nami," his voice was muffled by her hair, his cheek was resting on her head. She bit her lip when escaped tears stained his vest. She clutched it unconsciously. His arms wrapped around her even more tightly.

"It's Nojiko's birthday soon." she gasped, sobbing. "And I can't find the dress she liked."

"What did it look like?" Personally, Nami knew all dresses looked the same to Luffy, but it was nice to see him trying like this.

"Pale violet with white stitching around the neck and hem. A-and, with a couple little mikans along the bottom. If I don't find it tomorrow, I won't be able to send it."

"It'll be ok, Nami."

* * *

><p>Luffy spent the entirity of the next day as usuall: beating up the town. But this time, for a very special reason...<p>

* * *

><p>~Glimpse #1~<p>

He slammed the cashier up against the wall of the clothes shop. "I need to know where to get that dress. It's very important to my friend."

"Sir, I'm afraid that dress is limited edition, you may have to wait a couple weeks before its availible to everyone-"

"I need that dress today. Like, _right now. And if you don't get the one I saw in the back room right now you won't have a shop left."_

* * *

><p>~Glimpse 2~<p>

"All the stuff I'd need for sending a dress, some letters...oh and some paper and ink for maps."

"All in all, that's quite a lot of money you'd need to spend, and no offense Sir but you don't look the type to have much."

_**Thud.**_

"Is _this_ enough?"

"Y-yes..."

"Good. Now gimme what I asked for.."

* * *

><p>~Glimpse 3~<p>

Nami spotted Luffy with arms full of bags. "What the hell are doing with all this stuff?" she yelled. Luffy sprang aboard the Sunny.

"Shishishi you'll see." he headed off to Nami's room.

"Where are you going, Baka? That's my room!"

"I know, but I have stuff for you no-one else can see."

This made the rest of the crew, including Nami, sweatdrop.

Nami followed reluctantly.

When she flung open her door, she was surprised to see the dress she described hanging on the closet door, ink and paper on her desk and a box of chocolates waiting in a package box to be sent to Nojiko.

"_Shishishishishishi."_ Luffy grinned at her face.

"Omg Luffy I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Nami practically leaped into the Strawhat's arms.

"Hehe, anything for your smile, Nami." Luffy grinned, holding her in his arms. Nami blushed, but didn't remove her arms from around his neck. She realised her body fitted against his perfectly. And that he was willing to spend a lot of his own money on making her smile. And that he would try and chear her up when she was at her worst.

Yeah, her captain was an idiot. But he was her idiot.


	3. IMPORTANT!

**Housten we have a problem!**

**Basically my internet is being really shit and has been disconnecting on and off. It takes hours to get it started again and it only lasts so long. Luckily I might be getting it fixed soon so don't worry! Also, its giving me a lot of spare time, so I'm writing lots of stuff for Cocktails, Flash and Icecubes, Mikans and Strawhats and also a new Bleach fanfiction! :)**

**So please bare with me! :D**


	4. I'm Yours I

**Hey guys! Mini LuffyXNami/RobinXZoro fanfic here! Before you go and kill me, this is an AU- meaning that here, Luffy = 16, Zoro=17, Robin=16 and Nami=15; and they don't have powers or super skills, they're just normal teens, one of them with green hair. Also, they're gonna be more than a little OOC, meaning I've had my wicked way with Luffy and his first mate...**

**Luffy: I'M HUNGRY! THERE'S NO FOOD IN HERE! *bangs on a door***

**Zoro: Lets us out of this damn closet!**

**Me: Not until this is finished. Sorry dudes.**

**ONE LAST THING! I read the manga before watching the anime, so I died when I first heard Zoro's voice. T-T I think its way too deep. So while you're reading this, please picture him with a lighter toned voice? ^^; It'll help with later ;D (cough cough...check out the title...cough)**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Yours<strong>

"Hey you guys!" Luffy ran up to Nami, Robin and Zoro, who were outside the cinema.

"About time," Zoro growled. "We've been waiting ages."

"Oh, sorry. Am I late?" Luffy scratched the back of his head, looking sheepish.

"It doesn't matter, we still have ten minutes before the film starts." Nami replied, blushing as Luffy grasped her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah at least I showed up. I doubt I'd ever stand up the most beautiful girl in the world." Luffy grinned and kissed Nami's cheek, making her giggle.

"You mean one of the two most beautiful girls in the world." Zoro smirked, winking at Robin. Said girl blushed faintly and wrapped her arm around his waist, making Zoro automatically wrap his arm around her shoulders. "Lets go see this movie." The group agreed and together walked into the cinema, buying popcorn and sodas and chocolate like a normal group of teens.

Little did they know that there were three snakes in the grass, watching them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, sorry its short! D:<strong>

**Special mention in the next chapter for the reviewers who match the phrase to the correct people! :D**


	5. I'm Yours II

**Luffy: Mmm, what is this stuff?**

**Me: it's called a burger. Happy now?**

**Luffy: Yeah.**

**Zoro: How can you be fine? We're locked in a closet and its pitch black!**

**Luffy: but Zoro, she gave us food!**

**Zoro: *sigh* You only think of your stomach.**

**Me: be nice, you two.**

* * *

><p>Luffy tried calling Nami's phone but she wouldn't answer it. He sent a million texts but recieved none in return. He flung his phone across the room; it landed on his bed and bounced. He slumpt down against the wall and remembered the day before, which was just the day after the cinema.<p>

_Flashback_

_It was Monday afternoon at One Piece Academy. Luffy's last class was cancelled because his teacher was ill, so he sat on the wall outside the front of the school, swinging his legs idly as he waited for Nami's class to be over. Sadly, someone else left the building. Boa Hancock strode over in a very short pink skirt and a black top that revealed way to much skin, with matching knee-high leather boots. Boa was also in Luffy's class, so she also had the rest of the day off._

_"Hey there Handsome," She purred, sitting next to him on his right side, crossing her right leg over her left so that it brushed his._

_"Go away, Hancock." Luffy growled. _

_"Why? Scared your little bitch is going to see us?" she hissed, moving up into Luffy's personal space. He pushed her away._

_"Yes, actually. I don't love, like or want to be anywhere near you. Fuck off, Boa." a mildly pissed Luffy said. Hancock's eyes widened. Luffy only used Boa when he was seriously pissed. Suddenly the bell rang and students started pouring out of the school. In the split second Luffy was distracted, Hancock lept off the wall, grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Luffy's arms flailed as he tried pushing her off, but to no avail. A single scream broke the shock of the audience._

_Nami stood in front of Zoro and Robin, one hand covering her mouth as she cried. Luffy managed to break off the kiss with Hancock but before he could get to Nami, Hancock's sisters blocked the way, letting Nami escape with out an explenation. _

_"NAMI! Wait, please!" Luffy ran after Nami and Zoro went for Luffy, but didn't get there in time as Luffy shoved Hancock over the wall, making her fall into the shrubs and dirt._

_"Stay down there you fucking little slut! I hate you, why don't you get that in your fucking head! Piss off and leave me alone!" he screamed in rage, reducing Boa to tears. Her sisters helped her stand and they left. Zoro grabbed Luffy and dragged him off before he created an even bigger scene._

_End Flashback_

"Nami?" Luffy groaned into his phone, half asleep. He must've fallen asleep by the wall and only woke up to his phone ringing.

"No, Zoro. But has Nami called or replied yet?" came the voice on the other end.

"No." Luffy mumbled.

"Great. Well, not great. But it gave me an idea. Can you sing?"

"What?" Luffy stared at his phone as if it'd grown wings. "Um, probably, but not very good."

"Good, come by mine in an hour. I'll make you breakfast, don't worry."

"Sounds fantastic." Luffy replied, hanging up. He got changed into fresh clothes and headed over.

* * *

><p><strong>Meep, dunno how this'll work!<strong>


	6. I'm Yours III

**Yay the last part of the crazy thing going on in my head! :D Glad to get it out of there! Anyway, I got the lyrics wrong, I know, but I don't know the proper version soo...**

**Enjoy the last part! :)**

**Luffy: Are we almost done in here?**

**Me: Yeap. You can go now.**

**Zoro: *eyes me warily with his one eye* you lying?**

**Me: *opens door* no -.- I gotta bellyache and a headache coming on so GET OUT while you can!**

**Zoro and Luffy: *Escape like there's no tomorrow***

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Nami yelled, frustrated. Luffy sat in front of the school with Zoro's guitar and wouldn't let her pass.<p>

"I want you to listen to this," he begged.

"You're pissing me off. Go kiss you're new girlfriend." she spat, but her heart wasn't in it.

"I hate Hancock, we all know that. She likes pissing you off cause she's jealous."

"That wasn't what it looked like the other day." she whispered. Instead of replying, Luffy started strumming the guitar, and, shocking everyone around them, he began to sing, slightly off key, but everyone knew the song:

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn your free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people, sing with me_

_I love peaceful melodies_

_it's your God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_D-d-do, d-d-do_

_d-d-do d-d-do_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_theres no need to hesitate_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love,love love_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

Luffy stood up and gave the guitar back to Zoro with a nod of thanks. His hands were shaking and his ears were red with embarrissment. He started wringingg them together. He was waiting for Nami's reply. Said girl was staring at him in shock.

"Since when could you play guitar?"

"Yesterday, thanks to Zoro."

"And the singing?"

"I sing all the time, but like I said, Zoro helped a lot."

"And you really did this for me?" Nami whispered, near to tears. Luffy walked up to her and kissed her once on the lips.

"I'm Yours." he whispered. Nami finally snapped and embraced him in a tight hug. Luffy wrapped hisarms round her and didn't let go until the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>yay yay yay yaay ! I've got a bellyache! Not Yay! But I have my hot water bottle, I should be fine... <strong>


	7. Bet's a Bet

**So yeah quick notice: I'm not gonna be able to update often cuz of school, blah blah, I've explained on my other stories too. So enjoy this lil one-shot I managed to squeezed out, though it's pretty lame ;-;**

* * *

><p>"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea~" a ten-year-old Luffy sing-songed, prancing around Nami's front door. Nine year old Nami opened the door sleepily.<p>

"What?" she yawned. Her neighbour had woken her up at 9am. Nami only ever slept in on Saturdays, as today. However, Luffy always found a way to make it the only day he ever wakes up_ early_. Or at least before midday.

Luffy bounced into Bellemere's house as if he owned the place. They'd been neighbours for just less the three years now. Luffy walked with Nami and Nojiko and Ace to school, goes to the same after-school help-with-homework club, came over every day after school and on weekends. A day without him in it was considered unusual in Nami's point of view.

"Spongebob Squarepants!" he carried on singing. Luckily Bellemere and Nojiko were already awake. Bellemere smiled fondly at the crazy, dark-haired boy.

"Morning, Luffy." the choroused.

"Howdy dudy." he drawled, making Nojiko laugh. Luffy loved quoting different phrases from movies he'd seen and liked. He turned to face Nami, who was shutting the door in her pajamas, moving slowly and zombie like. "Nami, are you still tired? I'm wide awake!"

"Nice for you," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "I'mma go sleep."

"Play with me!" Luffy whined, following her up the stairs. Nami swung open the door to a mikan-coloured room and flopped down face first on her mikan-patterned bed spread. Luffy lay on his back beside her. It was silent until Luffy started up with his _shishishi_ laugh.

"What?" Nami mumbled.

"We're _in bed_ together." Luffy chuckled. Nami immediately sprang up and punched his arm. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Luffy! How could you say that?"

"Why not?"

"Well, we're just lying there, a guy to be in bed with a girl means something else!"

"What does it mean then?"

Nami blushed and ignored his question. "Anyway, we're just friends. Friends can lay in bed together without it meaning anything."

"Unless they want it to mean something," Luffy added quietly, staring intently at her ceiling. Nami gaped at him.

"W-what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want it to mean something."

"You mean..."

"Yeah, I like you Nami," Luffy turned and faced the now blushing girl, grinning. "You're smarter than me, look after me when I get hurt, and your cute. I wanna marry you someday."

"Y-you're joking." Nami stuttered, not buying all the serious words tumbling out of the normally crazy kid.

"Nah, I'm serious this time."

"Luffy..."

"You can even wear a mikan dress!" Luffy exclaimed, sitting up crosslegged in front of her. "And I'll wear my strawhat. Your dress would be pale orange and pretty, I'd wear a black suit and strawhat and my red vest. Ace would be my best man and Nojiko your bride's maid."

Nami smiled faintly. "Thats a nice thought Luffy, but we're best friends."

"So?"

"Best friends don't end up marrying each other, silly." Nami giggled.

"You'll see," Luffy promised. "I'll even bet on it."

"You're on." Nami smirked. "You win, and we get married by the time we're, lets say 25, I'll buy you all the meat you can eat in one day, for one day." Luffy's mouth watered. "But," He stopped and looked at his smirking friend. "If I win, and we don't, you're not allowed to eat meat for a week."

"Thats not fair!"

"It is, or no bet."

"Fine." Luffy pouted, holding out his right hand. Nami shook it. Luffy grinned again. "Can we go play now?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>-15 years later-<strong>

"You may now kiss the bride."

Loud applause irrupted as a beautiful bride with long orange hair made up in a bun and curls, dressed in a pale, mikan-coloured wedding dress wrapped her arms around a man with messy black hair, a scar under his left eye, wearing a red vest with his black suit and adorning a straw hat on top of his head; grinning like a mad man as they kissed.

Nojiko and Ace, the Maid of Honor and Best Man, smiled at the two like they'd planned this all along.

Nami broke the kiss first, smiling. Luffy was grinning and _shishishi_-ing. The two partied and celebrated in the church, then at a party Ace and Nojiko surprised them with, with the whole Mugiwara Crew inside their house. They partied until dawn came around, and one by one the Crew left the newly weds alone in their house. However, said pair didn't stop swaying to the music, even as Ace and Nojiko said goodbye too. They simply held each other and swayed.

"Told ya so." he says suddenly.

"Told me what so?" Nami asks, looking at him curiously.

"Remember when we were 9 and 10? We made a bet. I said we'd marry by the time we're 25 and 24, you said we wouldn't. I'm 25, you're 24, and we just got married."

Nami's eyes widened as she remembered. "Wow, you still remember that?"

Luffy smiled a proper smile. "It never left my mind."

Nami sighed dreamily, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist, leaning her head on his chest. "I guess I owe you a day's worth of meat then."

"That." Luffy grinning _shishishi_-ing again under his breath. "Or something much _better._" Nami looked up at him, scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion, on to be kissed passionately by Luffy. A small gasp escaped her lips as she felt Luffy picked her up, carrying her _bridal_ style up the stairs to their bedroom. Catching on to what he was getting at, Nami laughed and clung to her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>oh, naughty Luffy. xD looks like meat isn't on his mind anymore...<strong>


	8. The Offspring

**This is for you guys - thanks for the amazing reviews! ^^ **

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while ;-;**

* * *

><p>"Mama!"<p>

Nami blinked her eyes open, to see a cute little girl with long and messy black curls and bright amber eyes tugged on the sleeve of her nightgown.

"What is it, Hibana*?" she smiled down at her 11-year old daughter.

"I woke up and Arashi*-nee wasn't in her bed!" she wailed. Nami shushed her and got up, taking her daughter's hand. She looked at the clock: 8:30am on a Saturday.

"Maybe she's gone donestairs to see daddy. Shall we go look?" Nami smiled. Hibana sniffed and nodded. Together they made it down stairs to see Luffy and their oldest daughter on the sofa playing video games. Arashi was winning, like usual.

"No fair! Let your old man win for once." Luffy whined, slamming his thumbs on the buttons furiously while Arashi simply laughed and tapped the buttons with the ease of a pro. Nami sighed inwardly; Arashi was very much a tomboy-ish girl for 17, keeping her hair short and choppy, she looked much like her father hair-wise; in fact, both girls had messy black hair. Hibana had unusual amber eyes which she was named after and Arashi had grey-blue ones, which _she_ was named after. Arashi spent most of her time either studying to become a vet, taking Hibana and their brother Suna* to their after school clubs (Hibana to Art club and Suna to Kickboxing), going to her own clubs, and her part-time job as an assisstent vet-in-training at the local animal clinic. So whenever she the morning free on weekends she'd get up early along with her dad and they'd spend some quality time trying to beat the other's ass at COD. Luckily Arashi wasn't so tomboyish that she couldn't enjoy some quality shopping with her mum too.

Hibana squirmed and I let her go, where she immediately jumped and wrapped her little arms around both her dad's and Arashi's neck. A shouting game errupted and Nami left them to it, heading for the kitchen for her morning coffee.

"Morning Mama." Suna smiled, slurping orange juice as he read a book. She grinned; _he's been reading more ever since he made friends with Robin and Zoro's daughter in Kickboxing the other day, when she beat him after he called her a bookworm._

"Hey hun, got any plans for today?"

"I-I was thinking, maybe Mora could come over?" he asked, blushing. He ran a hand through his sandy-orange hair, much similar to her own. It looked a lot like Ace's had, making Nami wonder time and again how much her children take after their father's side.

"Sure, I'd love to see your little girlfriend again." Nami giggled as her son blushed again.

"M-mom!"

"I'm just messing with ya, hun. I was inviting all of them over anyways. It's been a while since your father and I have seen our old comrades."

"Can we invite them to my birthday too?" Suna smiled.

"Sure thing, we're getting the whole Mugiwara crew together for your 14th."

"Two weeks!" he grinned, rubbing his hands together with Beri signs for eyes. "I'm gonna be rich!"

Nami sighed. Looks like one of them took after her after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hibana - Spark<strong>

**Arashi - Storm**

**Suna - Sand**

**yeah I have a little theme goin' on... xD**

**I may make a story with the next generation of Straw Hat Pirates...please tell me what you think? ^^ **

**ALSO: Sorry that this is so short! I just wanted to give you guys SOMETHING!**


	9. The Next Adventure

**I'd just like to say...THANK YOU for over 5'000 Hits! :O I'm so shocked and happy! :')**

**...**

**Okay folks! This is the LAST ONE-SHOT in this series! *cries***

**but don't get too upset!**

**..**

**Just for you guys...**

**I'm writing another One Piece Story...**

**100-THEME-CHALLENGE STYLE!**

**Yes, that's right.**

**..**

**It will include a LOT more than these little one-shots, plus they'll be longer! **

**They include your fav pairings like Lu-Na and Zo-Ro, plus a few Lu-Oc and Zo-Oc for my own personal fangirl-ness. :3**

**There won't be any yaoi or yuri though.**

**Anyways! **

* * *

><p>"Luffy, have you packed everything you need? The people with the van will be here soon." Nami's voice carried up the stairs.<p>

"Of course! Just give me another minute." Luffy replied. He stuffed the last of clothes into his suitcase and then proceded to gather random, last-minute objects that he'd forgotten to pack. Once he was sure everything was packed, leaving the room bare apart from empty shelves and the bed he and Nami shared which the movers would help take.

Footsteps bounded up the stairs.

"Mom says if you don't get moving soon we're aren't stopping at Burger King for lunch." Arashi leaned into the room from the hallway, Hibana piggy-backing on her back, giggling.

"What?" Luffy's face were the perfect picture of shock.

"Hurry up Daddy!" Hibana giggled, then kicked her legs to get Arashi to move out of the way as their father rushed out the room with the last of his things.

Outside, Suna sat in the back of their VW van, playing around on his phone with a scowl. He _was_ going to miss Mora, not that he'd let on.

Nami was chatting with the movers that just got here. With a crash, Luffy bounded out of the door with his suitcases, Arashi and Hibana following closely.

* * *

><p>After the movers finished packing up their van, there was a honking noise and they turned to see Franky's home-made family bus drive up, and the whole Mugiwara crew stepped out, the next generation as well.<p>

Zoro and Robin with their daughters Kuina and Mora; Usopp and Kaya with their daughter Hikari; Sanji and Tara with their twins Taisuke(boy) and Saki(girl) and finally Franky and Anna with their daughter Erika. Brook and Chopper came too, though they had no offspring.

"Hikari!" Hibana yelled, dropping from her sister's back to go run to her best friend. The curly-haired blonde met her halfway and they hugged, sniffing.

Arashi had walked up to Kuina, greeting her with a brief hug and fistbump. Together they leaned against the FrankyVan and chatted for a while.

Taisuke, Saki and Mora had walked up to Luffy's van and knocked on the window, startling Suna.

"You were gonna leave without saying goodbye?" Mora pouted.

"Wha- n-no, of course I wouldn't!" Suna stammered, blushing as he got out of the van. Taisuke and Saki nudged each other and smirked.

"You liiiiiiiike her!" they chorused.

"Shut up." Mora and Suna snapped.

Taisuke and Saki dissolved into identical laughter as the other two blushed and looked away.

* * *

><p>The original crew of Straw Hats had gathered up and talked together for the last time in a while. After all, Luffy had finally attained his dream job - CEO of One Piece Studios; a jack-of-the-trade company that specializes in making dreams of young adults come true, whether it be in the Music Industry or the Travelling Industry, or any other dream a customer may have.<p>

_"You have a dream? Follow it! We'll make sure you get there in One Piece!"_

was their slogan.

At first, it was just an idea floating around his head, but with the help of his crew Luffy's own dream came true.

Each of the original crew members were Head of their own section of One Piece Studios: Franky was the Head of DIY and Technology; Sanji Head of the Cooking Industry; Usopp (with the help of Kaya) in Survival Skills; Chopper in Medicine and Biology; Robin in History and Architechture; Brook in Music; Nami in Travels; Zoro in Self Defence and Swordsmanship; plus Anna with Design and Fashion and Tara with The Arts(=Acting, Performing, Art).

* * *

><p>The sun was reaching midday when the movers came up and told them that they needed to leave soon or they won't reach the city until nightfall.<p>

"So it's time to go already," Nami sighed, turning and giving the girls a last hug while Luffy said goodbye to the guys. After they swapped and gave the rest a hug they said goodbye to the kids and got into the front seats of the van.

Kuina and Arashi gave each other a proper hug this time and promised to text every night. Hibana and Hikari cried into each other's arms and had to be dragged apart with the promise to call each other every week. The twins gave Suna a hug and went off arm in arm before he could see their tears, leaving Suna and Mora standing alone behind the van out of sight.

"So I won't be seeing you at the dojo for a while." Mora frowned.

"Don't worry, when we come visit I'll be sure to beat you!" Suna grinned, making Mora scoff.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Well, try this then." Suna bent down and kissed her once, only briefly before moving away from the now blushing girl.

It was silent for a moment before Mora's head tilted back up - she was crying now.

"Baka!" she cried, reaching for him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Stunned for a moment, he blushed and put his arms around her. "Baka, baka, baka, baka!" Mora chanted between sobs.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll miss you too." Suna muttered. He pulled back as Nami shouted to get a move on. He wiped her cheeks, gave her another little kiss and promised to e-mail and text and call and other ways of contact as he ran to get into the van before it drove away, an impatient Luffy having already started backing out of the driveway.

Once he was in, Luffy slammed his foot on the pedal, making everyone scream and laugh as he fist-pumped the air with his signature grin plastered on his face.

"Yosh! Time for a new adventure!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for being there with me in this journey! ^^<strong>

**Don't forget to go vote on my poll!**


End file.
